


Una Vida de Perros

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor nunca tuvo problemas con ser considerado solo un perro. Hasta que conocio a Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Vida de Perros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> Regalo para Obsscure en el AI Sinfronteras 12/13

\---  _Canta para mí, pajarito_  ---

  
  
  
Sandor no recuerda un día de su vida en que no se haya sentido como un perro, siempre pegado a los talones de alguien más fuerte e impórtate que él, siempre pendiente de los despojos, tanto de comida como de afecto, que son lanzados en su dirección, siempre alerta de las patadas y los golpes que les siguen; es por eso que cuando su nombre cambia de  _Sandor_  a  _El Perro_  en los labios de su amo, a él no le importa.   
  
Él sabe una cosa que parece que mucha gente en Westeros olvida: muchas veces es mejor ser perro que hombre, un perro siempre será un animal por naturaleza, un hombre puede además elegir ser un monstruo.   
  


\---  _Canta para mí, pajarito_  ---

  
  
Joffrey Baratheon es un niño que será rey, Sandor tiene sus dudas que alguna vez pueda llegar a ser hombre. Crecerá, de eso se encargarán el tiempo y la protección que Sandor pueda otorgarle, pero Sandor no tiene ninguna duda que Joffrey jamás será nada más que un monstruo. Un monstruo hermoso y poderoso, pero tan espantoso y desfigurado por dentro como él lo es por fuera.   
  
Aun así, Joffrey es el amo de Sandor, y a él le debe lealtad y protección. Después de todo, fueron los Lannister quienes acogieron a Sandor cuando no era más que un cachorro vapuleado y le dieron un trabajo, un propósito y un hogar. No sería un perro digno de su nombre si no pagase eso con lealtad.   
  
Nunca le ha envidiado su vida a Joffrey, no está en la naturaleza del animal envidiar a los humanos, y Sandor nunca ha deseado cambiar su naturaleza.   
  
Al menos no hasta ahora.   
  
Sansa Stark no es la primera mujer--niña, apenas formada pero con la promesa de voluptuosidad en sus formas--que Sandor ha admirado desde lejos. Probablemente no sea la última. Él sabe que su rostro horroriza a la mayoría de ellas, incluyo las prostitutas más desesperadas apartan la mirada o piden ser tomadas desde atrás para no tener que verle. Nunca antes, sin embargo, le había molestado este gesto. La forma en que Sansa evita mirarle mientras sus labios forman estúpidas frases de felicitación por su victoria, como si él fuese uno de los caballeros que ella tanto admira y a la vez fuese menos que uno de los leprosos buscando asilo en las afueras de la ciudad, hacen que le hierva la sangre. Sansa es hermosa, de eso no hay dudas, pero es también superficial e ignorante, repitiendo como un loro todo lo que ha aprendido sobre caballeros y soñando con una vida que no existe ni existirá jamás si se casa con Joffrey.   
  
Es un pobre pajarito enjaulado, incapaz de ver los barrotes de su prisión y la realidad de la vida que existe fuera de ella.   
  
Sandor quiere agarrarla y sacudirla, hacerle abrir los ojos para que mire y  _vea realmente_  al monstruo del que dice estar tan enamorada. No le sorprende que Sansa solo tenga ojos para Joffrey, pocas veces la gente se molesta en mirar más allá de sus ojos azules y su rubio cabello, de esas facciones perfectas y aniñadas que ocultan la bestia real de los dos.   
  
Sandor es su perro de ataque, y la gente le teme como tal. Nadie parece recordar que Sandor no ataca por gusto, y que la orden viene de Joffrey, y que Sandor solo actúa como lo que es.   
  
Nunca antes le había importado.   
  
Por primera vez en su vida, Sandor quiere ser visto como un hombre, y este impulso le hace sentirse aún más furioso. No quiere rebelarse contra lo que es, y que esta niña-mujer provoque esa necesidad en él hace que reaccione como todo animal herido lo haría, atacando. No puede--no quiere, no es capaz--de hacerle daño físicamente. Pero Sandor sabe que las palabras hieren. A veces tanto al que las dice como al que las escucha.   
  
Canta para mí, pajarito. Es eso para lo único que vales.   
  
Sansa esta aterrorizada, presionada contra la pared para alejarse tanto como pueda de él, sus ojos fijos en un punto más allá de su rostro. Y Sandor quiere golpearla, quiere herirla, y quiere rodearla en sus brazos y evitar que nadie le haga daño. Quiere que ella le mire con la misma expresión que tenía durante el torneo, cuando sus ojos brillaban de emoción porque Sandor había salvado la vida de su adorado Caballero de las Flores.   
  
Sandor sabe que esa sonrisa, esos aplausos, no eran para él, si no para Loras.   
  
Después de todo, en sus ojos, él nunca ha sido más que El Perro, el leal protector de su futuro esposo. Y ese es el papel que él mismo se ha asignado.   
  


\---  _Canta para mí, pajarito_  ---

  
  
La orden de Joffrey de proteger a su prometida con parte de su guardia es un castigo, Sandor está convencido de ello. El niño-rey es cruel, especialmente con aquellos que considera están por debajo de él, pero no está ciego. Ha visto como Sandor mira a su prometida, y asignarle como su guardia personal cuando sabe que Sansa no siente más que lastima y terror hacia Sandor es la forma que tiene de recordarle su lugar.   
  
Como si Sandor hubiese olvidado alguna vez cual es.   
  
Aun así Sandor agradece la oportunidad de estar ahí, junto a Sansa Stark, junto a su pajarito, aunque ella no le dedique la más breve de las miradas. Ella necesita protección, aunque no lo sepa, especialmente de Joffrey. Sansa está demasiado ocupada viviendo su sueño para darse cuenta de la pesadilla que se cierne sobre ella y los suyos, y Sandor no puede--no quiere, no tiene ningún interés en la vida de nobles y caballeros del norte--salvar a los Stark.   
  
Pero se encuentra en la posición ideal para protegerla a ella. Especialmente de Joffrey.   
  
Nunca recibirá ningún agradecimiento por ello, ningún favor o beso de su pajarito.   
  
Pero eso no importa, porque Sandor es leal, aunque su amo sea un monstruo, y fiel, aunque su pajarito le odie.   
  
Después de todo, esa es la vida de un perro.   
  


\---  _Canta para mí, pajarito_  ---


End file.
